Remember those days we dreamed of flying?
by pococo
Summary: 'Sometimes Jim dreams of a starship and a crew who is his family. He dreams of a dark haired man with pointed ears who loves him so much with such intensity that Jim nearly cries in his sleep. Jim wakes up in the morning after the dreams thinking they are just that, dreams, not knowing that he was seeing his future.' Psychic!Jim, Jim/Spock
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Psychic!Jim, Jim/Spock, child abuse, mentioned potential child sexual abuse.

* * *

No matter how many times his mother would tell him she loved him James Tiberius Kirk never believed her.

When she would tell him she loved him, eyes cast to the side as she said so, he would just stare at her blankly and tell her ",Its okay Mommy if you don't like me." Because he knew no matter how many times those words came out of her mouth that she did not feel that way about him. Because he could feel it, the **HateDisgustLoneliness** that she thought he couldn't feel but he could.

But it was okay because she was his mother and although she may not love him he loved her.

00

Jim did not know when he started feeling what he would later figure out to be others emotions. He supposed he had been feeling them all his life really. That's really why he didn't care if his mother hated him. He was used to it feeling it his entire life. He didn't know better, really.

He didn't know how to shield his mind, something he learned about reading a book on Psi-Active races, so he couldn't control his 'powers'. He didn't know really what to call them. They were more than just telepathy he was able to feel people's emotions even without touching them, able to influence others emotions as well. He supposed he might be an empath and telepathic.

In the end he decided to just call himself a Psychic.

* * *

Jim has never really hated anyone. Really he didn't have opinions on anyone, even his brother who he sometimes feels **WarmthAffectionLove** from. But when his mother remarries he immediately hates his new stepfather. He can feel the **HateLustAnger** so hard that it slams up against his mind. He huddles, curled into a ball in the corner of the closet. Tears streaming down his face as his head hurt the intensity of the emotions hurting far more than they ever have before, even from his mother. His hands are at his temple scratching dark red streaks, blood streaming down his face as he for the first time wishes that he doesn't have these powers that he couldn't feel the intentions of a man who should have taken care of him.

Jim Kirk wished he wasn't a Psychic.

00

He always managed to avoid Frank by sensing the emotions he always had around him. Though he hasn't been touched, indeed hasn't been touched by anyone ever since he was a child since through contact his empathy and telepathy is stronger, he's scared in ways that one would attribute with abused children.

Was that what he was? He knew the way his mother treated him was wrong barely looking at her youngest and drowning herself in the bottle. He knew the way Frank thinks of him is wrong. But he can't do anything about it and so Jim resigns himself to this life.

* * *

Sometimes Jim dreams of a starship and a crew who is his family. He dreams of a dark haired man with pointed ears who loves him so much with such intensity that Jim nearly cries in his sleep.

Jim wakes up in the morning after the dreams thinking they are just that, dreams, not knowing that he was seeing his future.

* * *

It gets to the point where he has to wearing gloves to stop himself from accidentely getting touched and seeing the thoughts and emotions of others.

If he gets teased for them, he doesn't let it affect him.

* * *

Terran children are tested for their Psi-Levels when they are 10 years old even though more often than not they all manage to barely register on the scale. When they come up Jim skips school for the first time.

He decides, in a moment of madness, to take Franks antique car out for a joy ride and drive it off a cliff.

He doesn't need his empathy to see how disappointed his mother is in him. So his mother decides that sending him off to stay with relatives off planet would help him he almost jumps at the chance.

When he arrives on Tarsus IV the emotions his relatives feel for him is **AnticipationLoveHappiness** so he allows himself to feel for the first time in years.

He is happy for 3 years until suddenly the **Love** he feels is replaced by **FearHungerDesperation**. And he dies a little on the inside.

00

He takes care of the children who have survived the massacre. At first all he feels is **AfraidHateSadness**. As the days go on the emotions lessen to a light dull feeling and he feels something else from the other eight children he has taken in as his own and protects with fierceness.

He has not touched others in many years. But these children, his children, he holds tightly hugging them tightly against his body.

And when he does so he feels the **WarmthLoveHappiness** they feel.

00

They are saved six months later and he is forced to leave his children and return to Iowa where all that awaits him is an empty house, Sam had run away years ago, and a Stepfather who looks at him as if he is a piece of meat.

He takes a page out of his brother's book and runs away .


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** **:** In this chapter we meet the first of the dynamic trio. The last member is a Vulcan but not Spock can any of you guess who it is?

I meant to update this yesterday but i forgot and only uploaded to AO3 oops sorry well here you guys go~ Enjoy.

* * *

Running away wasn't Jim's greatest idea. But at that time? It was best solution available to him.

After he was rescued from Tarsus IV he had stayed on a star ship for a while getting pumped full of nutrition hypos and coddled, something he didn't necessarily like much. But the doctors around him had wave after wave of _**ProtectWarmthLove**_ so he decided to trust them.

After the few months he had been being watched he wasn't fully healed and was told to keep up with the strict regime to keep his self healthy. And of course he wasn't going to because the first wave of _**HATE**_ he felt from his step father he literally went 'fuck this', packed what he could fit in a travel bag and high tailed it out of there.

He was 14 by this point and he thought he'd be able to handle what was given to him hoping that his dreams and the occasional vision he got in the day time would be able to steer him clear of anything bad.

Of course he wasn't naïve enough to believe the bull shit the Federation puts out. How the crime rates are lowest in centuries and how everyone is united as one. They are wrong of course. With the introduction of other races from planets not earth the crime has sky rocketed more than ever before.

And Jim knows this, better than anyone. You cannot change human nature no matter how much you try.

But you can try.

By this point he had been walking for weeks hiding where ever he could when he spotted police. Though he doubted they were on the lookout for him considering Frank or his Mother could care less about him.

(He still shudders at the acting of his mother when he arrived home from Tarsus IV and she put on a show for the crew of the starship he was on. But he knew it was a lie because all he could feel was her hate and disgust that he didn't die.)

He was a few miles out from Des Moines when he stopped walking his eyes glazing over in a vision.

He couldn't see much where ever the vision was taking place was dark. But there was one thing he could see, the crying face of a young girl with green skin and dirty curly red hair.

His visions never happened for no reason. Even if he went out of his way to ignore a vision he had he almost always found his way to where they were. Perhaps he had this vision to save this girl?

Steeling his heart he decided that he was going to help this girl escape.

* * *

Gaila of Orion sniffled as she pressed her back to the wall of the prison she found herself in. Hugging her knees close to her she contemplated how she came to be in this place.

She knew her species as a whole played at the whole slave thing to enslave males of other species (something she at 13 years old didn't agree with) but she was still young not hitting Orion puberty as it was and her pheromones were not developed yet and so when some human slaver got it through his thick skull to kidnap her while she was on vacation with her parents she had no way to escape and she really was going to become enslaved.

She wanted out of here so bad but who was going to save her?

Hearing a bang from outside her cell she saw a young boy peaking around the corner. He had a huge smile on his face.

Perhaps she did have a savior?

She smiled widely back at him as he went over to her cell and started to pick the lock. Finally getting it open he swung the door open and reached his hand out to her.

"I won't hurt you." Honestly even if he did hurt her it would be better than being in this place so she reached out her hand as well and took his. His face took on a look of deep concentration before he snapped out of it.

"My name is Jim."

She smiled. "Gaila… and thank you Jim."

His smile softened. "No problem c'mon lets go." She nodded as they walked out the room. She noticed all the guards on the ground.

"Are they…?"

"No they are not dead. Just unconscious." At that moment Gaila didn't know if she actually wanted them dead. She had enough anger to wish it.

Finally making their way out of where she was locked up she noticed it was a warehouse of some kind.

When they were a fair distance away he stopped. "Uhm… I don't exactly have a place for us to rest at yet. I kind of just got to the city myself."

"It's alright. Let's find a place together."

"Yeah let's do that."

* * *

What Jim saw as he was holding the Orion girls hand had shocked him. _**HappyProtectedRelief**_. They were never feelings he associated with himself save with the other Tarsus survivors.

She looked at him as if he hung the moon. He was just happy he had made a friend.


End file.
